


HUMAN

by Rulerofthecosmosandsnails



Category: Tumblr I guess
Genre: Self-Insert, Tumblr Prompt, im bored so I posted it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails/pseuds/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails
Summary: As you wander through a foreign land, you come across a stone. When you touch it, a bright light envelopes you, a text box reads "What? HUMAN is evolving!"





	HUMAN

**Author's Note:**

> why

You woke up with a ferocious headache. Blinking, you look around, a hand on your head attempting to lessen the pain in your head. You grumble discontentedly as you look at your surroundings. An empty landscape, littered with rocks and the occasional bush. You look up and find that you are slumped against a tall tree, the only shade for miles. 

 

You groan as you push yourself onto your knees, when you gasp and take a closer look at your legs. They’re oddly… bare. The scar on your shin that you had gotten from a dog bite was gone, seemingly vanished. No dirt any where on your shorts or shoes. You check your arms. The burn scar you had on your left forearm had completely vanished. 

 

You stand up and brush invisible dirt off your shirt and try walking around. All your joints work, which is a plus. You begin to walk away from your only shelter, and into the barren desert. 

 

You've been walking for a few hours now, but you haven't gotten tired, nor hungry. A few things had scampered by, but you were unable to identify the strange creatures. Up ahead of you is a forest that had mysteriously materialized in front of you some time into hour 2. The tall trees loomed over you, but the shadowy forest seemed weirdly inviting. You push your way through the branches and into the trees.

 

The cool shadows were a definite contrast to the harsh sun outside of the trees, and you revealed in it. After few minutes of standing in the shade, you begin to walk again. A faint sound caught your attention, a twinkling sound, just to your left. You push your way through the bushes over to the sound.

 

You find a…… a stone? It was a deep black in color, and it had faint a dark-blue swirl pattern on it, and a white center.

 

You reach out and touch it.

 

A text box appeared in front of you, and you made out the words: “What? HUMAN is evolving?”. Before you began to change.

 

Immediately a white light enveloped you. Your body turned a blinding shade of blue as you began to change. You could feel your fingers stretch and harden into claws, the outsides of your forearms pulled and stretched and sharp spines erupted out from your skin. The pulsing in your head became unbearable and you cried out in pain as sharp horns pushed out of your skull. More spines pushed through your back and ripped through your shirt. An animalistic growl sounded from your throat as your…. talons ripped your shoes and dug into the ground. A burning sensation traveled up and down your arms and legs as scales burst through your skin. Then it was over.

 

You collapsed in a heap and panted, energy spent. You laid there for a while, before you had enough strength to stand up. The wind rustled through the tree branches, and everything seemed normal. You looked at your arms, and saw that there were dark red scales in the place of your skin. Your fingers, or claws, felt through your damp-with-sweat hair and up your curved horns.

 

Better than nothing, you thought as you continued through the forest, now in your new form.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr, @aclayleopard


End file.
